libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Tactian's Tabard
Descriptors: None Class: Daevic, Guru, Stormbound, Vizier Slot: Shoulders, Belt Saving Throw: None Wraps of cloth garb you, glowing with a pattern that shifts and churns as you shape your other veils. The tactician’s tabard was developed centuries ago by a veilweaver who always worried their choices of veils in any given day would fail them, never wishing to suffer their feared fate. When you shape this veil for the day you choose a single veil on your Veil List that you do not have shaped, storing it in the tabard. All veils chosen to be stored in this veil persist if the veil is unshaped, reshaped, sundered, destroyed or suppressed, until you rest and then meditates to shape new veils for the day. As a standard action, you can choose to take 1 point of Essence Burn to immediately unshape a single veil that you have shaped and store it in the tabard, and then shape a veil stored in the tabard. You cannot choose to shape a stored veil if it would be shaped in a slot where another veil is already shaped unless you can shape a second veil in that slot. You cannot choose to unshape the tactician’s tabard using this ability. The veil that you shape using this ability cannot be bound to a chakra until you have spent one hour in meditation, even if the veil replaced this way was already bound. The point of Essence Burn inflicted by this ability cannot be used to burn essence allocated to this veil unless you have no other essence that can be burned. Essence: For each point of essence invested in this veil, you may choose another veil to store in the tabard. Unlike most veils, you must designate the amount of essence you will invest at the time you shape your veils for the day, and you cannot change or reassign this essence until you rest and then meditate to shape new veils for the day. If this veil is unshaped, such as by the vizier’s Veilshifting ability, or destroyed, all essence allocated to this veil is lost until either the veil is shaped again, or until you rest and then meditate to shape new veils for the day. Chakra Bind (Shoulders): S10, V10 Binding this veil to your Shoulder chakra allows you to more quickly reshape veils using this veil. You can shape and unshape a stored veil as a move action, rather than a standard. Chakra Bind (Belt): G17, S14, V16 Binding this veil to your Belt chakra grants you all the benefits of binding it to your Shoulders chakra, and unlocks the veils true potential. When you shape a veil using this ability in a slot you could normally bind a veil, you may treat that veil as if it was bound to that chakra for 1 round, plus 1 round per essence invested in this veil. After this duration, the shaped veil must be bound as normal by taking one hour of meditation.